


微弱侵溶——刺杀骑士团长

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	微弱侵溶——刺杀骑士团长

热，的确热。毛孔都贪婪的张开，感受那辛勤工作的冷气。短袖都黏在背后，皱起的眉毛表示着对这恶心天的怀疑。  
这就是何九华嘴里那十分钟的小创面？干他妈的。  
在一群家属中尚九熙把可乐嘬的震天响，手背上海有前两天哪个心血来潮的朋友画的果汁纹身。背着画板和半套笔刷，刮刀颠在手里一下下敲垃圾桶。  
五年前的医院，还没实行禁烟管制，叼着黄鹤楼站在窗户口，看那手术中的灯光散发着LED的不自知频率。  
跟底下那群扯皮纠缠的家属相得益彰。  
丢了手术服，何九华跟在主刀身后，一个泡泡吹出来，差点黏到主护士的帽子。私下做跟手势示意尚九熙往下走点。就看到老主刀转身拍拍何九华的肩说后续有什么问题找小何医生。  
老狐狸。  
但还是逃出来了，一人一根冰棍在医院附近的车站等车。  
揽着肩膀，把买车这事说的轻轻松松。尚九熙一把打开何九华的手，问买了车是要干嘛。单位到家有直达地铁，你这个工作也别想着出去自驾游。  
“车震啊，小画家。”  
两个人拿只剩一点的冰棒碰杯，坐上空调公交车的最后一排。  
庆祝呗，哪怕是浑身伤痕，也把那老狐狸的事给捅出去了。尚九熙那个搞新闻的同学还有点热血未凉，用来发这种医院丑闻真的是再好不过。  
扫清障碍嘛，兵不厌诈钓鱼执法什么的，先得钓上鱼才对嘛。  
何九华是永远不会局限于这个位置的人。尚九熙也是。  
别人递过来的把手，不撬点东西有点辜负好意了。  
连锁快餐店，油腻的指尖和炽热的眼神，手机页面常亮，玻璃杯的果汁还有冰块漂浮。叮咚的消息传来，只有ok两个字。  
万事大吉。  
“你赶紧吃吧，等下肯定开会。”  
何九华挑眉，咬着吸管示意尚九熙等会去坐车。钥匙放在托盘里，那是何九华第一次给尚九熙自己租住的公寓的钥匙。  
“不害怕我偷配一把？”  
“欢迎刺杀。”  
真还是来者不拒，匆匆忙忙解决完披萨，手机就响了起来。  
“院长？您好有什么事吗？啊，我没看新闻的，现在年轻人哪看这玩意。好好好，现在吗？不好意思麻劳您稍等，我立马回去，没关系不打扰不打扰，谢谢您，等会见面说。”  
奔赴胜利。  
会议室，除了应聘还是头次来这里正儿八经的坐下。身上还有点油炸食品的味道，何九华从柜子里掏出香水，喷在手腕和撩开的衣服里。把刚刚尚九熙给带上的手链取下，翻出最深处某个绒面小盒子，那是某个小姑娘送的宝格丽，带在中指上。  
装也装全套，不是嘛。  
“事情我也不细讲……这事是我们整个医院的丑闻，肯定希望大家面对警察时好好说，注重个人荣誉。我是看着大家长起来的，肯定不希望任何一个人走错路。希望大家明白，这个医院无论对于大家是归宿还是跳板，都是很多人的心血，办到这么大也不容易，大家……大家自己掂量。”  
“至于下一任手术科科长……你们那群老油条参与这事多少心里也有点数，小何？你年轻，手术室累，你多加把力气吧。”  
“大家也留下，警察快来了，做个笔录去。”  
回到公寓已经十二点，尚九熙还在看红磨坊。空调不太低，盖着空调被的尚九熙喝了一罐啤酒。  
“接吻吗？”  
柔软着陆，两颗邪恶的，相互交错的皮囊和心脏。亲吻变成恶魔的低语，眼眸比黑暗更黑暗。交错的头发，因为做手术而被手术帽压翘起来的发尾。尚九熙温柔的抚摸着何九华的眉毛一边说着自己如何搞垮那个猥亵女学生的研究生导师。  
“我们熙熙真棒。”  
翻身接吻，像是交接棒。让这个男人患上性病对于普通人来说太难，但对于身为手术科副刀的何九华并不是难事。皮肤科多少同期，聊天嬉闹时随便搞点东西都够这个大腹便便的男人吃点好的，顺便在被抓进局子，谁让他在光天化日下猥亵副校长的女儿呢。  
“那你呢，何九华？”  
计划多久了？收集证据，调查流向，五年的时间等那个吗啡提纯市场的成熟。手术室，从麻醉师到主刀一群人，九个，老老实实织网，五年的吗啡帝国，真的以为那么好攻破暴露？只能安心等，等主刀哪天胆子大了，开上在自己名下的车去送了一次，就那一次。  
完成。  
但谁说这里没有尚九熙这位大宝贝的帮助呢，何九华上的是医学院，这种学新闻的“好朋友”还是尚九熙多。想要大新闻和想扔消息纠缠在一起的并蒂，长出人世间最丑陋的鲜血之花。  
手段好就好，谁在乎是谁下得黑手呢。  
“再问问你，接吻吗？”  
“直接做吧。”  
那时候，何九华和尚九熙都对这个被拒绝的深吻没有上心，只当是接吻费时间，更应该干点正事。睡衣那么宽容，像是包容一切的天使的胸襟。纠缠的手，蹭开的衣服，皱起的眉头，起伏的胸膛。  
交接的脖颈，在乳突肌上留下吻痕。乳头被吮吸，手握拳像是抓住一把空气刀。  
“杀死你，何九华”  
还是那句话，“欢迎刺杀。”  
那就刺杀吧。装模作样看电影的尚九熙其实已经开拓好。跟医生打炮就是安全，套和水性润滑剂无毒无味。汤勺式给两人短暂的亲密无间。现在他俩算是战友在战壕里交流情报，嘴里的污言秽语就是一串串高地位置罢了。  
交叉，纠缠。  
四肢和情感。  
医生，找前列腺可是专业培训过。重重的抵入又温柔的摩擦，下沉的腰让甜蜜的折磨变成必然。曾经尚九熙跪在地上，脸颊蹭着何九华的性器说你长着全世界最漂亮最完美的玩意。对称，颜色浓郁又不丑陋，连毛发都显得圣洁。  
生殖器崇拜，丑陋的爱欲变成指路明灯。  
伸手，两只手握着尚九熙。从会阴到龟头。他俩有不知名的情趣，身为医生的何九华给尚九熙演示过无数次的割掉包皮的手术。把欲望的终点站送给何九华任由其处置，算是尚九熙这高傲的恶魔最后的臣服。  
但何九华觉得不够。  
就是不够，面对这种恶魔，只有人类才想着驯服，疯子或者上帝只想着奴役。  
当爱欲的奴隶。  
射出后绞尽，安全套变充盈。简单但优雅的庆祝仪式告一段落，汗水从何九华的发梢里留下来，像极了两个人第一次做爱的那个夜晚。  
那个夜晚，两个人也拒绝了接吻。  
“去洗澡吧，我们。”  
还能这样任性多久呢，尚九熙。


End file.
